Kunemon
, , |encards= , , , |s1=Dokunemon |g1=Kunemon-species }} Kunemon is a Larva Digimon. As Insect Digimon children are very unique beings among other Digimon, its digivolved form is still unclear, but it seems to be obvious from Kunemon's discovery that there exist Insect Digimon other than Kabuterimon. Kunemon has lightning-patterns all over its body, and although it is uncertain whether the lightning-patterns on the portion considered its face are organs equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in accordance with its emotions, it is said that they probably are eyes. Its personality is fairly malicious. Attacks *'Electric Thread'This attack is named "Electro Thread" on St-18.: Fires an electric thread from its mouth. * *'Speeding Thread' (Palsy Thread) *'Poison Ride' *'Super Shocker' (Petit Thunder): Electrocutes with a small ball of electricity. *'Fox Tail' (Tail Strike) Design Kunemon's design draws influence from the . It is a small yellow caterpillar with black lightning shaped stripes, blue , a pair of long antennae, twelve legs with blue claws on the front six, and a long stinger on the end of its abdomen. Etymologies ;Kunemon (クネモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for wriggling. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 A bunch of Kunemon are under the control of 's flute at Giga House. Their "Electro Thread" attack knocks Ken and into the washing machine. degenerates to so Cody can turn him into and rescue them. The water that comes out of the hole in the washer machine hold the Kunemon at bay as they and Davis and get away. Digimon Adventure tri. An Kunemon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Frontier Some Kunemon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Digimon Data Squad Yoshino Fujieda and battle a Kunemon who manipulates in a plan to digivolve itself. Kunemon creates a cocoon for itself so that its digivolution into Flymon can't be interrupted. Some injured Kunemon are in the care of and the Nyokimon that he protects. A Kunemon is in a glass stasis tube in the room where Relena is in. Digimon Fusion Kunemon are among the residents of the Jungle Zone. orders two to help patrol the Hidden Sanctuary. They are in the audience of Jeremy Tsurgi and Angie Hinomoto's Dance of True Heart. They also thank the Fusion Fighters for saving them from the Bagra Army. After the Digital World is reformatted by Lord Bagra, these Kunemon are sent to Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . Digimon World A recruitable Kunemon is found in Kunemon's Bed in Native Forest, near the Digital Bridge. It i hungry and asks for food. It only eats Meat, Giant Meat, Sirloin, a Super Carrot, a Hawk Radish, a Digital Mushroom, Digital Anchovy, or Spoiled Meat. Once Mameo feeds it, it immediately fights against him. After being defeated, it appears in the city at night and tells Mameo the names of the special foods for each area. It drops an MP Chip, which raises the partner's MP stat. It also opens a path straight from File City to the Digital Bridge. Kunemon is a "secret" Digimon that Mameo can obtain. If Mameo puts an In-Training Digimon to sleep in Kunemon's Bed, it has a 50% chance of digivolving into Kunemon after waking up. A Kunemon can digivolve into a Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Bakemon, and Vegiemon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Both Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon have their bonus conditions require Kunemon as the pre-digivolved form, alluding to the family they belong in. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Kunemon card is #102 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 680 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Electric Thread": inflicts 350 damage. * "Poison Ride": inflicts 220 damage. * "Speeding Thred": inflicts 190 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is "Lower both Attack Powers -200". Digimon World 2 Kunemon digivolves into Kuwagamon which appears along with Dokunemon in Web Domain. Digimon World 3 Kunemon is a common enemy found in Asuka's Central Sector, in Central Park. It is also available as a White Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kunemon is #077 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an MP-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 99 HP, 127 MP, 75 Attack, 68 Defense, 56 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Numb Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Kunemon Digivolves from from Minomon and can digivolve to Flymon, Yanmamon or Sukamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Kunemon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Digimon World Championship Kunemon digivolves from Motimon pass time and can digivolve into Thundermon X with 20 Machine AP, RedVegiemon with 10 Virus AP and Kabuterimon with 20 Insect/Plant AP or Vegiemon pass time. Digimon Battle Kunemon are wild Digimon. Digimon Masters Kunemon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Flymon at LVL 11, Okuwamon at LVL 25 and GranKuwagamon at LVL 41. Digimon Soul Chaser Kunemon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve to Flymon. Digimon Survive Notes and references